aceptame
by nemuru-chan
Summary: Niou fue rechazado por su compañero de dobles ¿que hará al respecto?


**Nota: este fic lo tengo hace bastante tiempo en mi computador (tal vez un año) y eh decidido publicarlo, espero que les guste**

**Como ya es obvio los personajes no me perteneces, y entonces sin nada mas que decir les dejo el fic**

**Titulo: acéptame**

**Pareja: platinium**

Para Niou las relaciones amorosas solo eran un juego y el enamorarse era algo que nunca le pasaría al menos eso era lo que pensaba hace poco aproximadamente hace tres meses se había dado cuenta que un extraño sentimiento surgía en el cada vez que estaba con su compañero de dobles, por lo cual este San Valentín sería distinto, normalmente recibiría la gran cantidad de chocolate que sus fans le ofrecieran y aceptaría la invitación de las chicas a salir pero este año había decidido que no aceptar ningún chocolate o invitación a salir para ver si así ganaba un poco de la confianza de Yagyuu ya que hace apenas dos semanas se le había declaro pero este le dijo "deja de bromar Niou-kun" y "y si fuera así deberías demostrarlo" esto último le había dado algo de esperanza para seguir intentando ya que le parecía que Hiroshi quería que siguiera tratando así que había decidido seguir su concejo.

-Niou-kun- le llamo un grupo de chicas-queríamos entregarle nuestros chocolate eh invitarlo a ir con nosotras al karaoke-

-ya tengo planes-respondió con indiferencia-

-¡¿Niou-kun tiene novia?!-pregunto una de las muchachas-

-no, pero estoy planeando conquistar a una persona-

-¿quién es?-preguntaron con intriga-

-es un se-cre-to-puso su dedo índice sobre sus labios en gesto de silencio-

La hora del almuerzo llego sin que Niou se diera cuenta así que salió justo a Bunta en busca de sus demás compañeros ya que habían decidido ese día almorzar juntos y tratar de escapar un unos instantes de las chicas que los seguían eufóricas por querer entregarles sus chocolates de San Valentín. Todos estaba ya reunidos cerca de las canchas de tenis donde no había nadie así que pudieron relajarse al fin y hablar con tranquilidad.

-oí que no has aceptado ningún chocolate ni tampoco salidas con las chicas-le dijo Bunta a Niou-

-así es-afirmo orgulloso-

-eso es bastante extraño de su parte Niou-senpai-

-alguna razón en especial para no recibir los chocolates?-Yukimura parecía estar bastante interesado en el tema-

-una persona me rechazo porque dijo que no me creí porque nunca eh sido serio en una relación así que decidí demostrarle que voy en serio al declararme-su mirada se dirijo disimuladamente hacia Yagyuu-

-¡dinos quien es!-Bunta se estaba entusiasmado nunca se le había pasado por la mente que Masaharu se pudiera enamorar-

-por ahora no, si logro conquistar a esa persona se los contare y les diré quien es-sonrió al ver la molestia de Bunta y Akaya al no obtener la respuesta que querían-

-¿pero y si conquistarla le toma tiempo? ¿y si nunca la conquista?-inquirió Kirihara-

-qué gran forma de animarme-hablo con ironía Niou-

-lo siento-bajo la mirada-

-no te preocupes enano, hoy le invitare a salir y me declarare de nuevo-

-debes contarnos como resulto todo-

-puri-

La hora del almuerzo termino y los titulares debieron volver a sus respectivas salas de clases, Niou estaba ansioso porque el timbre anuncia el término de las clases y pudiera iniciar con su plan. A los pocos minutos el sonido que tanto espero se dejo esperar, ordeno sus cosas y salió del lugar.

Por otra parte Yagyuu se encontraba en espera de que Niou apareciera por la puerta de su salón y le arrastrara a una cita, lo peor no era que lo invitara a una cita ya que él sentía lo mismo que Niou hacia él y ahora sabía que Masaharu iba en serio, el mismo lo había dicho pero no quería que Sanada, Yukimura y Yanagi que estaba en su mismo salón se enteraran que él era la persona de la cual Niou estaba enamorado, lo creí innecesario. Pasaron algunos minutos antes de que Marui, Jackal y Akaya entraran al salón pero Masaharu no venía con ellos.

-al parecer Niou ya se fue-comento entre risas Yukimura-

-si, en cuanto se terminaron las clases salió apresurado-le confirmo Bunta-

-de verdad debe estar enamorado-analizo Yanagi-debo investigar sobre eso-

-espero que con esto se comporte mejor en los entrenamiento-comento Sanada-

-no pidas milagros-rio Bunta-

Yagyuu se levanto de su asiento y tomo sus cosas para luego dirigirse a la salida.

-dónde vas Yagyuu?-Jackal se dio cuenta como el de lentes se iba-

-tengo trabajo por terminar en el consejo estudiantil-

Sin decir una palabra más salió de lugar en dirección al salón del consejo estudiantil pero no exactamente a causa de trabajo sino que había recibido un mensaje de su compañero de dobles que decía que lo esperaba en la sala del consejo estudiantil. Cuando llego vio sentado en su puesto a Niou el cual lo saludaba con la mano.

-que sucede Niou-kun?-sabiendo bien para que lo había hecho ir a aquel lugar, aun así pregunto-

-pues…-se puso de pie-fui rechazado nuevamente por esa persona-dijo bromeando para ver la reacción de su compañero-

-ya veo-la expresión de seriedad de su rostro no desapareció pero sentía un dolor en su pecho, se había equivocado, el no era la persona de la que Niou había hablado en el almuerzo, pero había estado tan seguro que hablaba de él-

-al parecer no te importa ¿verdad? No te dan celos-sonrió pero esta vez se notaba tristeza en su semblante-no tiene sentido declararme nuevamente-se acerco a la salida-

-¿Niou-kun a que te refieres?-

-deberías ya saber que tú eres la persona que me gusta-se volteo a verlo-

-pero recién…-fue interrumpido-

-eso fue para ver si sentías celos pero al parecer no es así, por eso no te molestare más-

-espera Niou-kun-le detuvo del brazo-

Niou espero alguna palabra pero Yagyuu solo sostenía con fuerza su brazo mirándolo fijamente o eso es lo que pensaba Niou ya que los lentes no le permitían saberlo

-Yagyuu…-esta vez fue él a quien se le interrumpió-

-yo si estaba celoso, eso solo que estoy acostumbrado a mostrar mis emociones-argumento-

-puri-fue lo único que salió de sus labios y el otro comprendió-

-todo eso del enojo fue una broma ¿verdad?-el otro soltó una pequeña risa-

-si no lo hacía nunca te confesarías-

-….-frunció el seño-

-¿que te parece si aprovechamos el resto del día para celebrar San Valentín? De verdad quiero un chocolate de tu parte, yo también te daré uno-sonrió mientras se acercaba peligrosamente su rostro al del otro-

-olvídalo no quiero un chocolate, sabes que odio los dulces-

-jejeje-

-pero puedo darte uno a ti-desvio su mirada disimuladamente, se sentía un poco avergonzado al decir aquellas palabras-

-entonces yo te daré otro tipo de regalo-le susurro al oído-

-no gracias-

-aun así te lo daré-salió junto a si compañero con una gran sonrisa surcando sus labios con la intención de disfrutar de aquel día-

Fin

**Gracias por haber leído este fic ¿Que les pareció?**


End file.
